Internal combustion engines may employ fuel injection systems to deliver pressurized fuel into or near combustion chambers to generate mechanical power by combusting fuel/air mixtures. Known fuel injection systems may include port fuel injection (PFI) systems, which include a plurality of fuel injectors fluidly coupled to a common fuel rail for a bank of engine cylinders, wherein one or more of the injectors is configured to inject fuel upstream of an engine intake valve associated with each of the cylinders during engine operation. Known fuel injection systems may include direct-injection (DI) systems, which include a plurality of fuel injectors fluidly coupled to a common fuel rail for a bank of engine cylinders, wherein individual injectors inject fuel directly into individual ones of the combustion chambers during engine operation. Known engine systems may be configured to include both DI and PFI fuel injection systems. Packaging issues arise with dual DI/PFI fuel injection systems.